A Twist of Fate
by MoonyMione101
Summary: Abandoned, email me for a complete copy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own hide nor hair nor even a toenail of Harry Potter he belongs in all parts to J.K. Rowling who in the process is violating anti-slavery laws. LoL Just kidding now M. Lawyers please don't sue me!

AN- It seems to me most writers start out with a time travel story…. I'm no different and as you may find am a good friend of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. They will be commenting my stories depending on how good they are to them… I have really no further ramblings so let the story begin. Italics are flashbacks.

With all his belongings in tow, Harry Potter quickly ran through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. The train magnificent as always was still there even though Harry was at least 5 minutes late. This was do to the Dursley's who no doubt had added there fair share to Harry's turmoil that morning.

Harry had looked every where but could still not find his sneakoscope resorting to his last choice he threw his invisibility cloak over him and headed into Dudley's room. Sure enough Dudley was squatting on the floor with a whirling sneakoscope in front of his ever-bulging thighs. Growing angrier by the second Harry threw off his cloak and pointed his wand at Dudley, 

" _H-h-harry, what are you doing?" Dudley asked scooting his fat bottom as far away from Harry as possible._

_" Taking back what's mine," Harry said advancing towards the sneakoscope. _

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?" Harry spun around just in time to see Vernon Dursley advancing towards him. _

"_I have already told Dudley and I don't plan on repeating myself" Harry said never taking his eyes off Vernon. The summer had hardened Harry it was bad enough that his god-father and closest thing he had ever had to a parent was killed but then exiled to the Dursleys? Harry was fed up at this moment and if Dumbledore had not apperated out of thin air behind Vernon, Harry would have cracked. _

"_Harry," Dumbledore said kindly, "I think it's best if you take your things and use the Floo network to get to Kings Cross you are almost late already." Harry needed no other convincing as Vernon's face started to change color to magenta and it was only a matter of time until he started to throw things._

_So Harry grabbed his things, stepped into the fireplace and said, " Kings Cross Station". It was very fortunate indeed that the ministry now had station guards at Kings Cross incase of matters such as this._

Harry quickly found Ron and Hermione and much to his displeasure a 5th year who had a crush on him ever since he narrowly escaped Voldemort at the ministry last summer, Romilda Vane.

"Harry would you like to sit with me on the train? We could talk about what happened at the ministry last summer." Romilda vainly tried to get Harry to sit with her.

" Well Romilda, I appreciate your offer but number one I DON'T LIKE YOU! And number 2 my godfather DIED at the ministry last summer and I don't even want to think about it!" Harry finished now livid that she even suggested such a thing.

"Well Goooollllly!" She answered huffily and stomped off with her Ravenclaw cronies.

"Well Harry, I suppose we have to find a compartment now…." Hermione said carefully.

"Well I suppose we have to." Harry answered back. As the stumbled upon what seemed to be the only empty compartment Hermione stood and closed the door.

It was Ron who fianally broke the awkward silence, " Harry you know ,if you ever, you know, need to,"

Hermione cut him off, " What Ron means to say is that if you ever do need to talk about Sirius's or Remus' death we're here for you"

"Thanks guys, its just so hard to think that I won't be getting those reassuring letters from Remus or talk to Sirius's face in the fire." Harry broke off wiping tears from his eyes. He had practically stopped crying it was Voldemort's fault that every parental figure he had ever had was gone and he would never let him live that down not even if he had to hunt him to the ends of the earth.

Suddenly, the train jolted and four unexpected visitors arrived in the car quite unannounced. The first of which was the tallest and looked quite athletic with black hair down past his chin and playful black eyes. The second of which was a mite bit shorter with black hair and hazel eyes that were hidden behind some very distasteful glasses. The third of which had russet hair and sparkling gray eyes. The last of this group was a girl with flaming red hair and green eyes, Harry's eyes. Around her neck hung a timeturner and she was looking quite disheveled.

"Lilz, I though I told you to turn it backwards!"

"I know, I know but I tripped and turned it forwards! And Jame's may I say if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be using it in the first place. Professor McGonagall told me this was for classes only! Who knows how many laws we've broken already?" Answered a very Hermione like Lily.

"Awww has little Prongsie gotten himself into a lovers spat?" Sirius teased.

"Sirius if you ever say that again I swear I will hex you into next week!" James replied.

Suddenly the trained stopped, they had arrived at their destination, Hogsmeade. Harry took the moment to pull the time turner over his mothers neck and shatter it.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Sirius asked murderously now aware of the three students standing around them.

" So you could never go back! There's too much back there that you don't need! The timeturner was the last of its kind all the others were destroyed last year while we were fighting Voldemort!" Harry yelled before Hermione had the chance to hit him with a silencing charm.

"Well now that you know something I guess we better fill you in up at the castle." Hermione said looking at the shocked faces of Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Lily Evans. And so they headed off to the castle they had left behind the summer before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius- Hey! Why am I mad? I get to spend time with my best friends son! What's wrong with that?

Remus- I dunno. Hey! I have almost no lines! What is Mione's problem?

Mione- Guys, it's just the first chapter calm down!

Sirius- I will not calm down until you set this story right!

Remus- And I'm with Sirius!

Mione- Fine but will one of you please say the rules?

Sirius- Ok NO FLAMING!

Remus- That's more like rule isn't it?

Mione- WHAT EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione decided to fill in the time travelers, as the thestral drawn carriages started moving towards the castle.

" Well first you should know that this is the year 2005 and that we all know who you are." Hermione started off.

"Prove it!" remarked Sirius.

"Well to begin with, all of you are animagi with the exception of Remus who is a werewolf." Ron stopped when he noticed that the were all staring at him grimly except for Lily who was yelling at Remus.

"All this time I was your friend! All this time and you never told me?" Lily was outraged at the thought that one of her best friends had hidden this secret from her all these years.

"Lily, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you." Remus replied staring at the ground.

"Well then why didn't you!" Lily asked anger still evident in her voice.

" I was afraid that you wouldn't like me, afraid that you'd turn against me." Remus said softly still staring at the barren ground.

"Awww don't feel bad Lilz, he didn't tell us either. We had to find out for ourselves too." Sirius said trying to comfort the outraged Lily.

Hermione tried to pick up where Ron left off, " Anyways now that you're here you might as well here the worst, there's a war going on which started when Voldemort returned to power two years ago."

"What do you mean return to power?" James asked Hermione.

"Well, you see, Voldemort was vanquished 16 years ago by Harry when he was a one year old baby. Voldemort tried to kill him but the spell backfired and he was nothing but a spirit." Hermione answered.

" How in the world did a baby defeat Voldemort? And who is this Harry guy anyways?" Sirius asked inquiring.

"Well, no one knows for sure how he did it but a select few have guessed that when his mother died to save him she left an invisible barrier that protected him and left nothing but a scar. Harry by the way is the one who broke your timeturner Lily." Hermione told Sirius.

" I hate to break this up, but we've arrived at the castle." Ron said, and sure enough out side of their carriage was Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

As they walked into the great hall, Professor McGonagall pulled them aside and told them to wait in her office for the Headmaster. When the headmaster finally arrived he looked as if the four new students did not surprise him and instead he calmly walked over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger do you think you can explain why these students have traveled forward into time?" Dumbledore asked the sparkle of mischief gone from his eyes.

"Please Professor, it was my fault really. You see I tripped and my time-turner started rotating forwards. It's not their fault, really" Lily tried to explain their terrible fate while still contemplating on her newly found discovery.

"But then this blundering idiot took it and smashed and he was raving that it was the last time turner!" Dumbledore turned to face Remus who was looking quite livid his eyes boring holes into Harry.

"I'm afraid he was quite right, Mr. Lupin and to all of my knowledge there's nothing I can do to send you back." Dumbledore looked immensely grave as he spoke those words.

"Well seeing as you have no place to go you may follow Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor common room." With those parting words Dumbledore left the sparkle once again in his eye.

"Well this years going to be fun!" Ron muttered under his breath as he followed the rest of the gang to the Fat Lady's Portrait, the rest of them bickering all the way up the stairs.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked before looking around at the crowd surrounding her.

"Hello!" Sirius piped out.

"Sorry sir but that's not the password!" looking around the Fat Lady let out a startled gasp, "But this cannot be! The Marauders, and dear little Lily Potter why your still naught but children! When I last saw you, you were here visiting Professor Dumbledore about going into hiding to protect your baby! But you're children again!" The Fat Lady let out a frightened squeak and quickly opened the door. Never mind the password she was on her way to discuss this with her friend Violate.

"That was odd!" Sirius muttered, "You'd think she wasn't happy to see us or something!" But something had caught his attention a certain brown haired tawny-eyed witch sitting in a corner reading a book about, what was that? It was hard to make out, oh yes there it is! Quidditch! Finally! A cute girl that likes quidditch! The world is blooming wonderfully! All these thoughts rushed through his head as he followed Hermione towards the girl.

"Melody," Hermione said interrupting the girl from her book, "We have some new students and since you're new too I thought you might like to meet them."

Melody. So that was the mysterious girls name. She was beautiful, with wonderfully tanned skin and those eyes, such beautiful eyes. Stop! He told himself, I must be 30 years older than her. I can not fall for a girl young enough to be my daughter.

"Marauder's I'd like you to meet Melody Lupin, eldest adopted daughter of Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin. As you may have already noticed she's a metamorphigai like her mum" Hermione stopped abruptly for she was out of breath and she had stopped just quick enough for Sirius to notice Melody's face changing until she had black hair and dark eyes, looking much like Bellatrix.

" Well my fair lady," Sirius started as he bowed low and kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Melody's eyes went blank and suddenly they rolled back into her head and her hair shot up, like a sudden dose of electricity had been added to her hair. But when she spoke, tremors went up everyone's backs.

_Two lost souls shall find each other_

_Joined not in love, but in another_

_Two that know of loves first kiss_

_But also know something's amiss_

_Time travelers they are not_

_They have still often fought_

_They shall know who they are_

_And do not let them wander far_

_Keep friends close_

_But enemies closer_

_And they shall rise to new great heights._

She stopped there her eyes becoming normal again and her hair changing to a vivid red.

"Oh no! It's happening!" And with those parting words she ran to the 5 years dorms and quickly pulled the door shut.

Thank you to Mrs Draco Malfoy 13 and to Marikili68 for your reviews I cannot say much more so here's Sirius with the rules

Sirius- Okay rule number 1, NO FLAMING!

Sirius- Rule number 2, Review Please!

Sirius- Rule number 3- To use anything here contact Mione on her page!


End file.
